An unlicensed frequency band is used for wireless communication, such as a WiFi™ wireless local area network that operates in the 2.4 GHz band in the United States. Interference mitigation in a wireless network that operates in an unlicensed frequency is important due to the limited bandwidth and coexistence issues. For example, in addition to activity from WiFi networks, other devices that operate in the same unlicensed band include Bluetooth™ wireless devices, wireless video devices, etc. Non-WiFi activity in the unlicensed band can impair the performance of the wireless network operating in the same frequency band.